A coolant distribution unit (CDU) can deliver conditioned liquid (e.g., water) to a number of racks in a datacenter. The CDUs within a datacenter can operate with redundancy to ensure that if one or more CDUs malfunction that additional CDUs can maintain cooling of the racks. A number of CDUs can each include an individual reservoir to contain excess liquid for utilizing with a cooling system coupled to the number of CDUs. The conditioned liquid can be received at a number of server racks that include a plurality of server chassis.